1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge for replenishing toner into an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a toner cartridge opening control arrangement for controlling the opening of the toner supply opening of the toner cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A toner cartridge for use in an image forming system, such as a copying machine, a facsimile or a printer, for supplying a toner for forming an image with the toner is generally comprised of a cylindrical container and a cap. The container has an opening portion for filling of toner into the container as well as for discharging of toner from the container to the toner-receiving container in the image forming system. The cap is adapted for closing the opening portion. When in use, the cap is removed from the container, and then the container is loaded in the image forming system. After toner used up, the container must be removed from the image forming system for a replacement. However, residual toner may fall out of the empty container over the mechanical parts of the image forming system and the floor when taking the empty container out of the image forming system.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a toner cartridge, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a toner cartridge, which has means to close/open the toner-discharging hole, preventing scattering of residual toner after removal of the toner cartridge from the image forming apparatus. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the toner cartridge comprises a cylindrical container for accommodating a toner, the container comprising a spiral groove extended around the periphery thereof, a filling hole portion disposed in a first end thereof through which the toner is filled into the container, and a barrel axially extended from a second end thereof, the barrel having a discharging hole for output of the toner to a toner-receiving container in the image forming system; a strippable seal adhered to the barrel to seal the discharging hole; and a stopper coupled to the barrel and moved between a first position where the stopper closes the discharging hole after removal of the seal from the barrel, and a second position where the stopper is moved away from the discharging hole and the discharging hole is opened after removal of the seal from the barrel.